Habits
by toobusybeingawesome
Summary: "I'm Mary Specter. I'm Harvey's…" Donna's eyes went wide while Harvey jogged out of his office as fast as he could and tried to snatch the phone away from her. She blocked his attacks with her left arm, successfully keeping him away." If Harvey's mom visited, forcing them to be even closer than usually, would they be able to make it work or would it drive them apart even further?
1. It's Always Been You

_**Hey you lovely reader! This is my new idea & I really hope you**__**'**__**re interested in it. So, Harvey and Donna are not together in this fix (yet :D) and Harvey**__**'**__**s mom is about to visit them. She never destroyed their family by cheating on Harvey**__**'**__**s dad in my fic like I read in a lot of other stories on here. She was married to his dad till he died and they were perfectly fine, that**__**'**__**s the only way this story will make sense. So, she**__**'**__**s just some overly attached mom who wants to talk some sense in her overly ambitious son. That**__**'**__**s it, hope you like it! :)**_

_Habits_

"Donna, did you schedule the meeting for the Hessington Oil thing? I wanna finally leave this shit behind tonight." She nodded and smiled compassionately. This case was slowly tearing everything apart for the second time now, everyone knew it and all of them were counting the seconds until it was over.

"It's at 11, you still have some time. But.. there's something you should know.." Harvey's eyebrow shot up now & she could almost see his brain working.

"Ava's other lawyer just called…"

"What do you mean other lawyer?!" Donna gulped and braced herself for the storm. This case wasn't even near being over.

"They're suing us, Harvey. Because of what happened with… Stephen." Harvey balled his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"This son of a bitch…" He stormed into his office, probably already thinking about what to destroy in the next couple minutes. Donna shook her head and put her head in her hands, everything's gonna be fine was her new favourite mantra. Harvey would fix this, he always did and this case was no different. Just a bit more complicated. She wondered what would happen to the firm, to Jessica, Mike, Rachel, Louis and all the others if they lost. She wasn't ready to find a new job, damn she didn't even know how to write a proper application, let alone a CV anymore. And she certainly wasn't ready to leave Harvey already. The piercing ringing of her phone ripped her out of her train of thought. _Damn it, please no Ava Hessington right now._

Donna picked up reluctantly, bracing herself for the second storm today.

"Harvey Specter's office, this is Donna Paulson. How can I help you?" There was a longer silence after that.

"Yes, hi hunnie. I believe we haven't met yet." Since Harvey could overhear every word she was saying, his head shot up in horror. Donna was still overwhelmed with the situation, desperately trying to figure out who she could be talking to.

"I'm Mary. Mary Specter. I'm Harvey's…" Donna's eyes went wide while Harvey jogged out of his office as fast as he could and tried to snatch the phone away from her. She blocked his attacks with her left arm, successfully keeping him away.

"Hi, Mrs Specter! So nice to finally meet you!" She answered sweetly while laughing evilly at him and he looked daggers at her.

"So, I figure my son doesn't have time to talk to me right now but I just want to let you guys know that I'll be in the city at around 6 tonight. I'l come to the firm then, so no need to pick me up. Can't wait to see you!" The overly cheerful woman said while Donna was still trying do process what she just said. Harvey was already slumped on her desk, shaking his head in disbelieve. His nosey mother was the last thing he needed right now.

"That's great," Donna answered politely. "Are you sure you'll be fine or do you want us to pick you up? Wouldn't put us out at all!" Harvey was swearing like a trooper now, probably already making up the most painful ways to kill Donna.

"Well, if you're already offering. I don't really like cabs, to be honest. Then around 5 at the airport?"

"Great, see you tonight!" Donna hang up and slowly looked up at Harvey. He was furious to say the least, pacing around the tiny space between her cubicle and his office.

"Why the hell did you do this?!" he whisper-shouted at her. He didn't want the whole office to hear, after all.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? You don't have time for anyone but yourself and she just wants to see her son after she hasn't seen him in forever. So don't blame her for trying!" He slowly started to realise that contradicting was pointless so he gave in.

"I hate you and your rationality sometimes.." She grinned at him now.

"Oh come on, you love me for it," she laughed and realised only seconds later what she just said. He was taken by surprise, even though her words probably weren't intentional.

Situations like this were still uncomfortabe. You can bury everything you want in the ground but it's always going to come up in the stupidest of situations.

"And since you drove me into this mess, you're coming with me tonight. I'm not gonna get through this on my own.."

"Oh come on, she's here to spend some time with her son, not with his secretary. You're gonna be fine." He shook his head.

"there's no way out of it. It's your fault, you're coming with me. End of discussion. She's dying to meet you anyway, my dad probably loved you more than he loved me." Donna pouted and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I can't blame him. I'm way too awesome, he basically HAD to love me," she simply winked and spun around on her chair to check her emails once again. She was still waiting for something new concerning Hessington Oils. Instead she found a mail from Mike.

"Tell Harvey not to do anything until I'm in again, found something that could save our ass. Just keep him out of the conference room!"

Donna breathed out. The kid was gonna save their ass once again.

"Harvey, don't attend that meeting," she said and his head shot up from his phone.

"Why?! It would be businesswise suicide," he reasoned, still not knowing what got into Donna.

"Apparently the kid found something that could save our ass. Just trust him with this."

"And since when are we trusting our associates with stuff like that? We're done if anything goes wrong!" She rolled her eyes. He knew that Mike was special, he was like a Mini Harvey and never fucked up. At least most of the time.

"You don't have anything but your charme to win this case and you know it. Just wait for Mike, he's gonna be here soon!" He grumbled something incomprehensible and slurped back to his desk before starting to tap his desk impatiently.

—_Habits__—_

Mike finally arrived in dribs and drabs 30 minutes later. It was 10.50 AM now and the meeting was supposed to start in 10 minutes. Harvey's nerves were at a breaking point and he just pulled Mike into his office impatiently.

"Geez, calm down. We're gonna win, no worries," Mike smiled sheepishly and handed the file to Harvey before summarising his findings.

"Ava wants to sue us because of what happened with Stephen. Nobody in court or in that conference room would believe us that we didn't know what he did. Darby was our partner at that time and we should've known. We should have, that's my point. Darby did all that stuff behind our back, practically betrayed every single one of us, including Jessica. But he did sign the contract in the beginning, meaning he's guilty of an offence." Mike didn't even have to go on, Harvey already finished his point.

"So we just go in there and bring Darby back into play, hoping they go after him instead of us. That's pretty risky, isn't it?"

It would be," Mike explained. "But there's more to it. Ava's attorney is Michael Van Acker, Darby's former…"

"American Partner!" Harvey exclaimed and jumped up. "Ava's gonna fire him him since he could still be in bed with Darby."

"There's still more to it," Mike grinned even wider now. He was enjoying every single part of this conversation.

"Do you remember the girl who hacked me into the Harvard data base?"

"Of course I did, she saved our asses back then."

"Well, she hacked Darby Scott's data base now and got me some evidence that they STILL are in bed together."

"Wait, Darby Scott?!" Harvey couldn't believe what he had just heard. "She got her name on the door after all the shit that happened last year?"

"Seriously? Is that all you care about? I just told you about my brilliant master plan and all you're doing is mourning your ex-whatever?"

"Shut up, gotta go, It's 11. We don't want to be late for kicking their asses!" Harvey said while leaving his office.

"Seriously?! A simple 'wow Mike, that was a brilliant move and I owe you everything' would've been enough!" Mike pouted like a six year old but followed him suit

Donna laughed to herself after listening to their conversation over the intercom. Nobody would ever kick this firm's ass, she thought to herself before returning to schedule Harvey's meetings for tomorrow.

—_Habits__—_

Mike and Harvey didn't leave that conference room until 3pm. Donna made her way to the senior partner's kitchen when she saw Ava and Harvey shaking hands, concluding that everything went well. She wanted to make them some coffee and grabbed some granola bars since both of them haven't had anything for lunch.

"Let's go and grab something to eat before going to the airport. Can't stand being here anymore." She winced at his voice, not expecting him standing there. She smiled softly at him and thanked high heavens that everything went well.

"So I take it you won?" He simply grinned.

"Of course I did." She shook her head, handing him his coffee to go and the granola bar. "Let's go, then."

His hand found the small of her back and guided her towards the elevator. She always hated how much his touch affected her and how much she actually enjoyed it. They couldn't go there, she knew it, but it didn't keep her from hoping. The elevator ride was quiet and when they made their way through the lobby, Harvey put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for keeping me from walking into that conference room. You were right, I would've made a fool out of myself." She looked up at him, their faces dangerously close and she marvelled at how sparkly his dark brown eyes got every time he was truly happy.

"That's my job," she whispered before turning her head away slowly.

"Oh my god, it's snowing!" she exclaimed cheerfully, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, how awesome," Harvey answered sarcastically. "Even more traffic in the morning, I love it so much!" She hit him playfully, a mock frown on her face.

"How can someone possibly not like snow? It's magical, everything covered in snow is ten thousand times more beautiful than in summer. And oh my god, the ice skating rink in central park, it's like the most perfect thing ever!"

He smiled at her excitement over such a small thing. Another thing he simply loved about her.

"Let's walk to your apartment! Taking the car would be suicide and we have enough time to walk, come on!" she jumped up and down like an overly excited six-year-old but he simply couldn't say no to her. "Fine" he answered smiling, pulling her even closer when the cold winter air hit them. Donna didn't know what to think about Harvey holding her. She always had feelings for him, it wasn't a secret, but she has always been able to hide it. And she feared that spending too much time with him would open up her freshly healed wounds all over again but she didn't want to care right now. The snow was falling heavily now and her hair was starting to get damp. He loosened his grip on her shoulders and she already missed his touch. He swiftly grabbed her hand and they started running the last few feet to his condo. He turned his head and smiled broadly at her, her giggle filling the the cold winter air around them. They jumped into the open elevator, both of them laughing loudly and none of them ready to let go of their interlocked hands just yet. There they were, Harvey Specter and Donna Paulson, the best closer in the city and his very special secretary, standing in an elevator holding hands. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, if anything it felt natural, meant to be. Almost like a habit.


	2. Sweater Weather

Sweater Weather

They made their way inside, seeking warmth like moths the light. He took her soaked coat from her put it next to the heater, hoping it would be dry when they had to leave again.

"What do you wanna eat?" he asked. "I have mac and cheese, mac and cheese and oh, guess what: mac and cheese!" She shook her head laughing. His cooking skills were even worse than hers and that was more or less impossible.

"Mac and cheese it is," she said and hitched up the sleeves of her cream coloured blouse.

They prepared their instant meal and sat down on the highchairs in his kitchen.

"Tell me something about your mom," she said while chewing her noodles.

He smiled. "What do you wanna know? The basics or the insiders?"

"Insiders of course!" He started to think about what she needed to know.

"Well, she's not very reluctant when it comes to telling you the truth. So she could come across a little harsh but she doesn't mean to be."

"Nah, I can handle that" Donna grinned and Harvey laughed again.

"Yeah, you definitely can. You two are pretty similar, to be honest. My dad always said that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, just like you, she knows how to tell people off, just like you, she's ridiculously smart, just like you and she always comes across as the perfect human being without a single flaw. Just like you." She had stopped eating now and stared at him blankly, searching for any signs of sarcasm. But there weren't any. He was smiling softly at her and his eyes were sparkly all over again. She felt a blush creeping on her face but quickly managed to overact.

"Well, if you're mom's like me, she'd have to be perfect!" She laughed nervously and he shook his head grinning.

"Yeah, but if you look closely you see that she's human after all and that she does lose her temper sometimes. And some people even manage to look beautiful while crying their heart out." She knew that he was still referring to her and the time she found out that Stephen had betrayed her, one of the few times she had cried in front of him and let him comfort her. She stared at him again before silently finishing her meal and starting to do the dishes.

"We should be leaving soon, traffic's gonna be horrible and I don't really feel like walking again." She nodded and grabbed her coat and her bag.

"You can leave you're bag here if you want to, we're coming back here anyway."

"Alright," she answered, throwing her Chanel bag on his couch.

"Would you not throw a $900 bag that I paid for around please? I don't really feel like buying another one." She laughed and was surprised that he even knew that he paid for this bag, it was already 3 months old after all.

They made their way outside again and jumped into Harvey's black Porsche Cayenne as quickly as possible. They decided not to call Ray since traffic was really horrible with the weather and the rush hour, let alone at the airport. She started to feel nervous now. She'd never been the mommy type of person, meaning that every single mother in law she ever had disliked her because of her pushy and strong attitude. And that thought wasn't really comforting now, since she wasn't really planning on wanting to fuck off Harvey's mom.

"What is it?" Harvey asked, sensing her concern. Being quiet wasn't really typical for Donna. "I don't know," she breathed out. "I know there isn't really a reason for that right now but… moms don't like me. I'm too pushy, too demanding and not your little girl like they want their daughter in law or whatever to be and I just don't want to fuck off your mom right away." He simply laughed at that when he stopped at a red light. He grabbed her hand once again today and kissed the back of hand. Her skin erupted in goose bumps and she smiled nervously.

"Listen," he whispered, starting to drive again but never losing the touch of her hand. "Didn't you hear what I told you a moment ago? You're perfect. You're Donna and everyone I ever met loves you. And my family needs pushy, remember how my dad adored you? No worries, she'll love you." He squeezed her hand and she wondered where that side of him came from. The comforting, kind and loveable Harvey had been replaced by the overworked, overly ambitious and reckless one he had turned into for far too long. And she was glad she had him back. They needed over an hour to finally get to Newark and another 20 minutes to get to the gate of the flight from Boston. New York could be really awful sometimes. His mom was waving eagerly at them as she made her way over to them. She definitely looked like a female version of Harvey, the same features and piercing but kind hazel eyes. Her thick, brown greyish hair barely touched her shoulders and she was a lot smaller than Donna. She wore black jeans, a beige checkered burberry blazer Donna already planned on stealing and a plain white blouse underneath. She looked drop dead classy and Donna could feel her self-confidence decreasing with every step she came closer.

"If that isn't my beloved power couple!" Mary exclaimed before embracing Donna in a tight hug.

"I'm really glad to finally meet the girl who keeps my spawn in place!" Donna chuckled and Harvey closed his eyes in shame. That was the reason he never invited her over.

"Come here," his mom laughed and pulled him into a hug as well. "I'm so glad you finally found a girl who can put up with you. Scottie was just awful, she's always been a bitch and I'm glad you finally realised that as well. Donna's good for you." Donna narrowed her eyes when it dawned on her. She thought they were together. Shit. "You're brother is engaged by the way, they finally tie the knot after all these years. And now I don't even have to worry about you since you're in good hands now too." she literally beamed at them and none of them could bear to tell the tiny, giggling woman in front of them the truth. She was just too happy to be confronted with the sad reality just now. So Harvey just took her suitcase and motioned her back to the car, Harvey and Donna now playing along. They got into the car as well and went back to holding hands again, it had to be convincing after all. Donna felt bad about lying to Mary. She didn't deserve it but she understood Harvey's point of view. His brother was engaged and had been in functioning relationships since he was 16. He… not so much. He'd been the problem kid, one with a brilliant job and George Clooney looks, but the problem kid nonetheless. This was his chance to get out, so she was helping him. She owed him. And it was a nice little excuse to be close to him. Really close. They made it back to Harvey's condo in less than an hour now and the uncomfortable mother inquiry hadn't started yet. Mary marvelled at her son's taste in designing his condo and that's when the questions started. "So Donna, you live here too?" She was about to say no, they haven't been dating for that long when Harvey jumped in. "Yes, she does." Genius move, Specter.

"That's nice!" Mary smiled and already made herself at home. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked curiously, still full of energy.

"We thought you might be tired, so we didn't really plan anything. Plus you only told us that you were coming this morning so we didn't really have time to get reservations. It's saturday after all." His mother huffed. "Oh I'm not tired at all, it's only been an hour flight, Harvey! I'm not that old yet." Donna laughed. She loved the fact that even someone like Harvey could be told off by his mother.

"We could go to Central Park if you want to," he said after thinking about her question. "They have an iceskating rink, one of Donna's favourite things ever and we never had the time to do it before." Donna looked up slowly now, pure love in her eyes for the man in front of her. Who was he and what had he done to Harvey Specter?

Mary basically beamed now. "Yep, let's do it! You two lovebirds can do some ice skating and I'll just walk around a bit. The last thing I need tonight is a broken leg because of my scattiness!"

—_habits__—_

The three of them made their way through Central Park. It was overcrowded to say the least but it was a saturday evening after all so that was to be expected. Donna and Harvey tried their best to make Mary believe that they really were a couple. The chinese lanterns in the trees reflected in the white, untouched snow next to the pavement and created a snugly atmosphere around them. Harvey pulled Donna closer to his chest and couldn't stop wondering how it would feel to be with her for real. Without the pretending, a simple, loving relationship. He quickly dismissed this thought, knowing that it was never about to happen with Donna's holy rule.

"Let's rent some ice skates," he smiled at her and she stared at him incredulously.

"You're ice skating WITH me?" He looked confused.

"Of course I do, I need to take care of you. God knows what would happen if you go there on you're own!" She slapped his arm laughing before defending herself.

"Hey! I'm totally capable of taking care of myself!"

"Nope, you're not. Mom, are you gonna be fine?"

Mary laughed and simply nodded her approval. "I'll be fine, I'll just get some punch and watch you two from distance. It's probably much safer."

They made their way over to rent their ice skates, put them on and went to the rink. To Harvey, Donna was goodess at everything and simply fascinated him no matter what she was doing. They both managed to skate without major embarrassments, holding each others hands tightly. They were quite for a while, manoeuvring through the crowd. "Wonderful Dream" by Melanie Thornton was quietly playing and Donna felt perfectly happy for the first time in a very long time. Her private life had been pretty fucked up for ages now, one bad relationship after the other and the to top that off, Stephen came around. To build up her walls even higher, making her even more emotionally unavailable. She didn't have any family in New York, Rachel had Mike and Louis was… Louis. So the only person she could always count on was Harvey. And she didn't even know how she could ever make up for everything he did for her. Donna smiled softly to herself and turned her head to Harvey.

"Thanks, Harvey," she whispered teary-eyed, staring into his eyes once again for a little too long. She felt herself stumbling over something, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. She grabbed a fistful of his coat and he grabbed her waist, helping her to regain her balance.

"See, that's the reason I wanted to take care of you," he grinned down at her and she put her arms around him, holding him as close as possible. His nose was in her hair now and he closed his eyes to breath in the scent he loved so much. She smelled like a mixture of strawberry and copy paper, just like that one faithful night 11 years ago. How he wished he told her the truth back then, that he wanted to try, that he loved and that he needed her. Not only professionally. But it was too late now, he fucked up again and his only chance of true love was gone now.

Donna put her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, just like she did after that one faithful night 11 years ago. How she wished that he wanted her, that he loved her and that he needed her, not only professionally. But it was too late now. He made his decision 11 years ago, her one true love was gone now.

Mary was standing 50 feet away from them, damn proud of herself. She knew all too well that her son was not in a relationship with least not yet. He needed a push sometimes, he'd always been like that and she was here to push him in the right direction for the last time. He had everything in life, so she did an amazing job until now but one thing was missing: The love of his life. And even though Donna was right in front of him every single day, he could be thick like a brick sometimes. So she would give him the last push now, hoping that it was enough for him to finally realise. And it looked damn great at the moment.

**Hey guys, that's chapter 2. I haven't received any reviews on my first chapter yet & I'm not really sure if I want to continue this one. So please review and tell me what you think, I really need your feedback to keep going xx L**


	3. Don't Leave Me Just Yet

_Don__'__t leave me just yet_

They made their way back to Harvey's apartment around ten and Mary quickly excused herself.

"I think I'm going to bed, guys, the flight is taking its toll on me. Thanks for today, I had a really great time," she smiled warmly and pulled Donna in a tight hug before approaching Harvey, patting his cheek and turning about to make her way to the guest room.

"See you tomorrow," Donna smiled and turned around to face Harvey.

"Thanks for today," she whispered and snaked her hands around his waist to hug him once again.

"You're very welcome," he answered into her hair, revelling in its flowery scent. They stood like that for almost a minute, neither of them wanting to break the spell.

"You tired, Paulson? When did you go so soft?" Harvey was the one to break the silence eventually and Donna's head shot up in confusion.

"Ha! Me going soft? Never! I'm not tired at all, we could get wasted if you wanted to…"

"Yep, let's do it!" Harvey clapped his hands and made his way to his bar.

"Wait, wait. That was a figure of speech. You seriously wanna get wasted with your mom next door?"

"Why? You afraid something could happen when you're drunk?" Harvey raised his eyebrow in amusement and Donna shook her head laughing.

"Gimme the damn alcohol, Specter!"

—

Getting extremely drunk wasn't a really great idea indeed. After almost 2 of Harvey's infamous bottles of Scotch, neither of them was able to form a coherent thought anymore. They were lying on the coach now, Donna sprawled out like a starfish, Harvey's head resting on her stomach.

"I really like you, Donna," Harvey chuckled like a sixteen-year-old, moving his head to look at her.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," she shot back, patting his head clumsily causing the both of them to erupt in heavy laughter once again.

"Ssssh, you're gonna wake up your mom!" Donna whispered, trying to get Harvey to move.

"Let's go to bed, we can't really afford to look even more hungover tomorrow!"

"Like, my bed? The both of us?" Harvey asked cluelessly.

"No, dumbass. I'm gonna sleep on the coach only to wake up with a nice little backache and the task to explain to your mother why we're not sleeping in one damn bed!"

It took him a while to process all that.

"Alright then, but it was your idea, just for the record," he mumbled, slowly trying to see through the blurry room and make his way to his room pulling Donna with him.

"I really don't wanna know how many girls slept in that bed before me," Donna mumbled, trying to walk straight to the left side of the bed.

"None, actually." Harvey answered absentmindedly while searching his wardrobe to get her something to wear for the night. "I always used the guest room for…that. I do wanna enjoy some privacy, at least."

"Wait, wait. You used the guest room?" Donna laughed throwing her head back. "So, I am special then? I'm allowed to invade your holy privacy?" She asked, realising the gratitude of her words only seconds later but not even giving a shit. Thanks to the alcohol.

Harvey turned around then, a little too fast for his likings since the world was all blurry again.

"You are special, Donna. You've always been special." He answered in a small voice, looking all honest and vulnerable. He threw one of his t-shirts over to her and she had some troubles managing to catch started to get out of her black skinny jeans as elegantly as possible and started to unbutton her red flannel shirt. Harvey stared shamelessly, marvelling at her perfect body. Donna was a woman in perfect shape, he thought to himself. Obviously her daily yoga exercises WERE worth it. She saw him staring and smiled. It always made her self conscious when he was around, even though she tried everything in her power to bottle it up. Not very successful, though. She climbed into bed and he followed only seconds later.

"I'm really glad you're here," he whispered, pulling her back flush against him. Harvey was too much of a gentleman to attempt something when they were drunk, she knew that, but right now she really wouldn't mind.

"Well, I'm glad I'm here too," she whispered back and she could feel his hand snake up underneath her T-shirt, coming to a halt on her stomach. Her skin erupted in goosebumps and she really hoped he wouldn't stop. But he did. He kissed her ear before calling it a night, leaving a frustrated Donna lying beside him.

—-

Donna woke up at 7 on this once again snowy sunday. It took her a few minutes to realise where she actually was, but Harvey's body pushed flush against hers was helping her along. Her mouth was dry as dust, her head exploding and her whole body felt like a train wreck in general. Harvey was still passed out and she didn't really intend on waking him up just yet. She crawled out of bed groaning, forcing her head to stop spinning and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie!" Mary shouted and Donna almost attacked her with her empty tea cup.

"Geez Mary, you scared me," she laughed and started to make two cups of tea. Harvey would definitely need one too as soon as he was responsive.

"So, you two had fun yesterday?" Donna's head shot up. That wasn't really something she wanted to discuss with Harvey's mom. Like not at all.

"The ice skating. I meant the ice skating," Mary added quickly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, of course. I love central park in winter and I've never been ice skating with Harvey so that was nice," she smiled relieved while looking for an escape from this situation.

"So, could you tell Harvey that I went for a run real quick? He hasn't gotten up yet & he can really use some sleep."

Mary nodded and Donna tiptoed back into the bedroom, improvising something to wear for running and quickly left the apartment. She could really use some fresh air to clean her jammed mind. She took out her phone, put on some music and started running.

Harvey stirred and patted on the mattress to find Donna's body only to find it cold. He got a killer hangover to say the least and all he could think about was Donna, coffee and an advil. He dragged his feet into the kitchen, not even seeing his mom sitting on one of the high chairs and started to make coffee.

"Donna made you some tea before she left," Mary said and was once again almost hit by a tea cup.

"Seriously mom?! Stop sneaking around, I didn't even see you!" he groaned, already regretting his loud voice since his head was really about to explode any second now.

"Alright, got it. Don't come into the firing line if your son is suffering from a major hangover. Advil's right there on the table," Mary nodded into the direction of the kitchen table and he gladly got it.

"Whatever. Where's Donna?" he whispered while fumbling with the headache pill.

"She went for a run about an hour ago, I guess she's able to hold her drink," she winked and he groaned. How could she even manage to walk straight, he thought to himself and lay down on the couch.

Donna was lost in thought. She's been thinking a lot the past days about how drastically her and Harvey's relationship changed. She never thought these feelings would scrape the surface again after she buried them deep in the ground all these years ago, but right now they did. And she had no idea how to handle it. How to handle Jessica, Rachel and Mike, how to handle Louis and most importantly: How to successfully keep a relationship alive. She knew Harvey was different, she knew it all along, but she was afraid of relationships nonetheless. She jogged across the street leading to central park when she heard the squealing of tires not very far away from her. She stopped dead in her track, wrenched her head around in such a rapid motion that she could feel the stabbing back in her shoulder blades and the last thing she saw was the blinding of two headlights before the world went black around her.

**Geez that was so hard to write. I know it took me a lifetime to update but long schooldays are taking their toll on me & I have no idea how to manage my time anymore. Anyways, I'm sorry if you're disappointed in my way of doing this with he accident and stuff, I just have some really interesting story lines for this story in mind & I would love if you were on board with me. Have a great time guys, next update is gonna be sooner, I promise! Please please leave me a review to let me know what you thought about it :) xx láura**


	4. How To Save A Life

**Get ready for some Grey's Anatomy mixed with Suits! I hope you enjoy it & what title would fit better than How To Save A Life? I know, none :DD Anyways, enjoyyyy & review please! :D**

How To Save A Life

"Mrs Paulson? My name is Dr Grey, you're at the hospital right now. You've had a pretty bad accident but everything's going to be alright, just stay with us, please,"

Donna's eyes moved around the sterile OR in a rapid motion, her heart exploding in her chest. She couldn't feel anything, even mere breathing was too much for her. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling her limbs go even number every second now. Everything was going to be fine, everything HAD to be fine. And with that the world around her went black for the second time this day.

"Mr Specter? You're registered as Donna Paulson's emergency contact. There has been an accident, sir and she's in surgery right now. Please come to Mt. Sinai as soon as possible, we don't have any further details just yet."

Harvey didn't even get the chance to respond when he heard the click of the phone. He stood there, not able to move, talk or do anything productive when his mother sprinted over to him.

"Sweetie, what is it? Is she alright? What happened?" Harvey just shook his head, dialling Ray's number and trying to fill in his mother without starting to cry. He had to be strong now, he owed Donna to care for her for once and he was not going to fuck this up. She needed him now.

"Accident, need to go to Mt Sinai." he mumbled, grabbing his jacket and jogging out of the door, Mary following suit. She knew better than to go into it any further. Ray pulled up in front of Harvey's condo 10 minutes later and the both of them got into the car without saying a single word. The situation was too overwhelming to grasp and Harvey didn't really had a desire to discuss it. He looked out the window, his hangover gone in only 10 seconds. He had no idea what would happen if Donna didn't make it out alive. He didn't know the extent of the accident yet and to be honest, he didn't really wanted to know too many details. He just wanted to hug her once more, put his nose in her flowery scented hair and simply enjoy her company. And maybe finally admit his feelings for her. He didn't know if HE was going to make it out alive if she wasn't.

—

Dr Meredith was just scrubbing in for her upcoming surgery, when she took some time to look at the woman on the table. She knew what happened, a car had hit her while she was crossing the street, possibly while running, she had seen her attire. The woman looked like she was in her mid-thirties, her name was Donna Paulson and she was a legal secretary. No children. Meredith couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to the people who love her if this surgery went wrong, somehow she was more affected by this case than by any of the others. Maybe because she was so young or so beautiful or maybe she was just going soft. Donna had mayor internal injuries due to the accident and she was an organ donor, which didn't really make the case any easier. Meredith was ripped out of her thoughts when her husband, Dr Derek Shepard, came in to help with the surgery. He was about to take care of any neurological problems that might appear and to help if he was needed.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly and she simply nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay. She has some mayor injuries but we're gonna take care of her. A nurse already called her family, they're going to be here soon. I'm updating them as often as possible so we might need a second surgeon. I can't do it on my own, Derek"

"We already talked about that updating thing a long time ago, Meredith. You're not the wife in the waiting room anymore, you're her act like it."

"You still don't get it, do you? I already paged Richard and Bailey, I'm gonna update them." Derek just shook his head, getting even more worried about his rattled wife and Meredith just went into the OR.

"Alright everybody, it's beautiful day to save lives."

—

Harvey was waiting on an uncomfortable, grey plastic chair. He hadn't been here since his dad died 3 years ago and he didn't really miss it. His mom was finding something to eat for him now & he was happy to be alone to think for some moments. The nurse said Donna's doctor would update them every 30 minutes and the first update should be very soon. At least he hoped so. All he knew was that she was hit by a car while crossing the street and the mere thought was sending a cold shudder down his spine and made him grind his teeth. He couldn't protect her, he failed and now she had to fight for her life. Now, that things were finally on the right track, now that he has had some hope of getting a personal life with her. He rubbed his tired face, closing his eyes for 5 seconds, trying to clear his head.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Meredith Grey. Are you Mr Specter?" his head shot up and he was looking at the petite blonde surgeon in front of him. She was around Donna's age, her hair in locks and shoulder length, and her soft features calming him somehow.

"Yee-es, yes I am," he stuttered. "How is she?"

She stopped for a few seconds, starting to think of a way of telling him in the most careful way.

"You have to be aware of the fact that your wife is undergoing a major surgery right now. She has a lot of internal bleedings, broken ribs and her backbone was badly affected as well. We think we can manage it but there are a lot of complications that might appear in the next hours. We're doing our best, but we can't promise anything at this point now,"

She answered sadly and he rubbed his face once again. He was at a loss for words and tried everything in his power to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm gonna update you in around 30 minutes, stay strong. For her sake and for yours," she smiled compassionately and went back to the OR. Harvey fell back on his chair, his mother still hadn't returned. It was going to be a long day and he was not going anyway. For her sake and for his.

—

Harvey mad his way to the elevator. Donna has been in surgery for 4 hours now and Dr Grey wasn't going to update I'm for another hour now. They still didn't know how this surgery was going to end yet, but it sure as hell looked better than 4 hours before. He dragged his exhausted feet through the monotonic grey hallway, the desolated colours depressing him even more. There were pictures of The City here and there. Pictures of the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty and some of Central Park. The main tourist things and he started wondering what New York would be like without Donna. Without her perfect appearance every single day, without her witty comments about him or her comforting support if he needed it. He didn't want to have to live a life without her, going back to what he had been like 20 years ago. a useless, normal guy who had more struggles with himself than with the rest of the world. She made him extraordinary, she shaped him and he was forever grateful. He owed her and most importantly: He loved her more than anything in this world. The elevator dinged and he went out.

"What the hell happened, Harvey?" Mike whisper shouted at him, Rachel following him suit. Harvey had called them only 30 minutes ago and both of them showed up here as soon as possible. He filled them in on what happened,leaving Mike not able to close his mouth and Rachel crying on his shoulders. The three of them made their way back to the ICU, where Mary was already talking to Meredith Grey.

"You said you wouldn't update for another hour," Harvey asked and Meredith gave him that look once again. A look of fear and compassion.

"There have been some complications, Mr Specter. We had to revive her for a couple times now, her brain might have been underserved for an uncertain amount of time. Our Neurosurgeon is taking care of it right now but we can't say how much this incident affected her brain. I'm sorry, I fear we have to wait until she wakes up. If she wakes up."

**Alright, new chapter in less than 24 hours, I guess that's record so far :D Thanks so much for your kind reviews on my last chapter, please keep up the amazing work guys! I hope you don't mind that I added some Grey's Anatomy to this chapter, just imagine Grey Sloan Memorial was Mt Sinai, that's basically everything behind it! And MerDer for the win of course :D I know, I make you wait with what is about to happen with Donna but I have to, I'm sorry. For the drama freaks reading this: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyways, please please review to motivate me & make me update quicker, I really need your feedback and tips for how to get this story going! xx Láura**


End file.
